Recently, considering environmental problems, electric powered vehicles using electric motor as a driving power source, such as electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles and fuel cell vehicles have attracting attention. In such an electric powered vehicle, generally, electric power is supplied from a power storage device to the electric motor, while at the time of regenerative braking, power is generated by the electric motor using the driving torque, and the thus obtained regenerative power is recovered by the power storage device. A hybrid vehicle has been known in which a generator is driven by an engine and the power storage device is charged by the regenerative power generated by the generator.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-157330